Son of The Hearth
by Neptunerover
Summary: Percy is the first born son of Hestia. Read as he fights Kronos and other mysterious enemies. Story takes place during Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and might go into the Heroes of Olympus. Pairing is undecided go to my profile to vote.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Hearth**

**Hey guys this is my first story so please don't hate on it too much I am going to try and make this story interesting however I am not the best at grammar and I would like to have a beta to double check my work some perks are you get to see the story before everyone else and you can give me your opinion on where you think the story should go and you get to be a part of the story. I will leave a bigger authors note at the end of this chapter with some more information. Now without further ado I give my first story. Oh and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan He owns the characters. **

There was a ten year old boy sobbing in an alleyway in New York alone, dirty, and matted. He had on ripped clothes, and a dirty blanket surrounded himself. He was trying to stay warm, and comfortable. There was a fire in front of him which seemed to pull towards him trying to become a part of him. He was shivering, shaking, and scared. That is until a woman who was about twenty years old walked out of the fire and sat beside the young boy. The boy looked a lot like the woman with high cheek bones and eyes with an orange iris with a sliver of blue on the outside of it from his father. He also got his hair from his dad which was jet black and untamable.

The woman calmly put her arm around the young boy rubbing circles in his back soothingly while he sobbed. She asked him, "What happened to your father Percy?" Even though she already knew, she had been keeping a close eye on her son. She wanted him to get the pain off his chest by reliving the day. Percy sniffled a little bit and didn't question how this woman knew his name, he just sobbed harder and started to explain what happened.

_Flashback_

_Percy was at home studying for a test he had when he went back to school. Percy didn't like school, in fact he hated it. He hated that kids at school made fun of him for his ADHD and dyslexia, or that when he was angry his pupil burst into a flame. However, no matter how much Percy hated school, he loved his father and his father was always full of hope. He encouraged him to do his best no matter what it was so he could succeed. He had worked two jobs to support him and Percy after his mom walked out on them; however, he always told him that his mom was watching and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. He would always say that she only left to protect him and she loved him so much._

_Percy's dad had just got back with lunch. It was Percy's birthday so he got his favorite foods and was allowed to miss school as long as he promised to study for his test, and another half hour on one subject he wasn't understanding. He had brought two double cheeseburgers with bacon, two medium fry's, and two cherry cokes. He ruffled his son's hair as he passed and told him that he studied enough and gave him his food which he ate with his dad while they joked around. His dad smiled up at him and took him to the park where they could play. Percy smiled and laughed like a kid while he played Frisbee with his dad until he got bored. They then started to play catch with a glove his dad had made specially fitted for him. When suddenly a dog as big as a Prius, with black as night ragged fur, and blood red eyes came out of the forest and charged towards Percy._

_When it was five feet away it was hit with a baseball, stunning it for a few seconds. When it was out of its stupor it turned towards its attacker growling menacingly it took a step forward pouncing on Percy's father. Clawing his chest open and biting an artery in his thigh. Seeing the dog on top of his dad made Percy snap he opened his hand screaming in rage blasting fire at the dog burning it alive until it disintegrated into a cloud of golden dust._

_Percy then ran to his dad crying sliding next to him. His dad smiled at him putting his hand on his sons head. He knew he was going to die but he didn't want his son to worry or be scared. He whispered to his son "I want you to always do your best. Don't ever hate your mom, she will take care of you in some way I know it… remember I will always love you. I want you to stay safe… run back home grab all the money you can get… grab some clothes and go underneath my bed. Open your Birthday present. I want you to know it's from me and your mother." He smiled his last smile and closed his eyes to go into an eternal slumber. _

_Percy cried as he ran away and fulfilled his dad's last promise __running home and looking under his dad bed he found a box with a note attached. Inside the box he found a dagger that was silver with an orange glow surrounding it. It had a black leather grip and a topaz stone on the hilt that seemed to be an eternal flame. On the cross guard were the words, "Eternal Fire." He smiled sadly put it in his school bag with the rest of his supplies and left. He turned into the nearest alleyway sat down and started a small fire._

Percy was now openly crying his eyes out. The woman pulled him into her lap and rubbed his back soothingly while singing a lullaby. Percy snuggled into her embrace which radiated warmth and yawned. Running and crying all day had made Percy tired so he snuggled closer into the woman's embrace and fell asleep. Once the woman was done singing her lullaby she looked down to see her son asleep. She smiled kissed his forehead, picked up his school bag then covered herself and her son in flames from the fire in front of them.

She reappeared in a house that instantly felt like a home. She took her son to his room she had made when he was born. It was updated with what he liked, and what he wanted as he grew up. She placed him in a bed that had a dark wood frame with a dark wood head board with a crane beautifully inscribed flying over a prairie. An orange comforter with brown stripes horizontally across the top with dark gray silk sheets and two black silk pillow case laid on top of the bed. There was a dark wooden dresser in his closet along with a bar to hang certain clothes. There was a shoe rack on the opposite side of the dresser and on top of the bar was a shelf where his toys where. Inside he had a thirty two inch television hanging on the wall with direct T.V. hooked up, along with an Xbox one and a PlayStation four. A computer desk in the corner of his room with a razor laptop on top. In-between the door to the room and the door to his closest was a bookshelf. She tucked her son in, kissed him gently on the head, shut the door and then went to her room, climbed into her bed and feel asleep.

**Alright so what did you think of the chapter let me know in the comments I think you guys know who Percy's mom is if you couldn't tell by the title but if your still having trouble it will be declared officially next chapter. I want you guys to know that the pairing for this story hasn't been decided yet however it will not have flames or be a percabeth story for the fact that I am not a big fan of the pairing unless it's an all mortal story or Rick writes it. I plan on updating once a week however I am a sophomore in high school and might not to be able to pull it off if I can't get a beta. I am pretty sure that's everything if you guys have any questions I ask that you leave them in the comments or private message me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of the Hearth Chapter 2**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. Now on with the chapter.**

It was early in the morning on Olympus, Hestia had woken from her slumber recalling last night's events. She smiled when she remembered that her son was in his room in her palace on Olympus. She quickly showered, got dressed and hurried to the kitchen to make her son breakfast for when he woke. She made pancakes, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs and some biscuits on the side with a jar of apple jelly. She then proceeded to go into her son's room to wake him so he could eat his breakfast.

Percy's Point of view:

I was playing catch with my dad, he smiled up at me and threw me the ball. As it was coming towards me the ball started transforming. It first grew hair that was as dark as the night itself, then blood red eyes, and finally growing into the same monster that killed my dad. I cried out as it stopped and smiled manically at me. The creature then turned towards my dad with a savage grin and charged towards him attacking, and ripping him to shreds. I screamed for help begging it to end. Then it stopped, and I was pulled away from the terrible nightmare.

I woke up with the same comforting woman from last night. She smiled at me and told me "It will be alright, son. I will help you through this."

I was confused. Who was this woman and why did she call me son? So I asked "What do you mean by son?"

She leaned down and whispered in my ear "How about I tell you after you eat breakfast?"

I was going to say 'no' but my stomach chose the perfect time to growl. So I smiled sheepishly and followed her to the kitchen where my favorite breakfast was waiting for me. The woman offered me a seat which I took. She then gave me some maple syrup for my pancakes. I asked her "What are you going to eat?"

She replied "I will eat after you eat. I have some things I need to explain to you."

I nodded my head for her to continue, I was taught manners so I knew it was impolite to talk with your mouth full. She smiled and started talking

"Percy I am your mother." I spite the orange juice out of my mouth into her face. She didn't seem annoyed, she just simply wiped her face off and waited for me to ask my question.

So, I did "If you're my mother, then tell me what my favorite animal is?"

She laughed and replied, "Currently a tiger, however, before that it was a dragon."

I was shocked, but I figured it was beginners luck so I asked another. "When was I born?"

She laughed again. "August 18th 1993."

Now I was even more stumped I was thinking. Could this woman actually be my mom? I asked one more question just to be sure. "What is my favorite color?"

She replied with "Really that's the easiest one yet. Orange, because it reminds you of the beauty of fire not the danger of it."

Now I was sure of it, I had only told my dad why orange was my favorite color. So I did the only thing a boy who hasn't seen his mother for six years would do, I ran to her surprising her with hug.

A few tears leaked out of her eyes while hugging me back. She kissed my forehead, told me that she loved me, and said "I never wanted to leave you or Richard but I needed to, so I could keep you safe."

That brought up a question I had. "Mom, why did you leave me and dad?"

She smiled when she heard me say mom, but then sighed. "Percy, do you know about the Greek gods and goddess?"

I told her that I did, my dad had read me some of the Greek heroes adventures and wanted me to memorize all the gods and goddess.

Mom continued "Well, I am Hestia Percy, you are my first and only child."

I gaped at her and said the only thing that came to mind. "I thought you were a virgin goddess."

She smiled sadly and replied, "Your father was a wonderful man Percy, he was full of hope and always put family first."

I then proceeded to say the most intelligent thing I have ever said "Oh!"

Mom laughed kissed my forehead and told me to finish my breakfast before it got cold. She said I could ask any more questions after I had after breakfast.

Once breakfast was over mom brought me into the living room sat me down. "Ask away."

"Why could you not raise me from the beginning?"

"Because there are laws that state the godly parent cannot raise their child."

I started to tear up a bit. "So, does that mean you're going to have to put me in an orphanage?"

She quickly pulled me in her lap saying, "No sweetie. I found a loophole and you are going to be raised by my brother, he will look after you and I will visit you whenever I can."

That calmed me down since I now knew that my mom wasn't going to leave me again. So I started another round of questioning.

"Who is it that you needed to protect me from?"

She sighed. "My brother, Zeus, is paranoid in his lust for power and will see you as a threat. He will try to kill you the second he knows I am your mother. You will live with my other brother, Poseidon, where you will be trained to become strong enough to defend yourself from my brother."

I pondered it for a while. I thought it will be cool to live with my uncle Poseidon. "If I remember correctly, mom, he is the god of the seas… so where will I be going to train?"

"In his under-sea palace, where you will live while training. However, don't worry about the water, he will give you a minor blessing to be able to survive. The water will affect your speed and strength though, so once your training is done you will be faster when on the surface in a fight."

"Ok…when do I have to leave mom?"

She smiled weakly "Tomorrow morning. But don't worry, I will see you every chance I get and I will help you practice your powers."

I felt relief flow through me when she said that.

"Do you have any more questions?"

I shook my head.

"Good, because I have to give you your birthday present."

"But mom I thought you already gave me my birthday present, the dagger in my bag."

"No that was your birthday present for this year. I am giving you a birthday present to make up for the time I was gone."

She led me into a room that was bare except for some straw in a corner, a food dish, and a water dish. Mom whistled causing the straw to move a little bit and out came a dragon that looked about the size of me. It had scales as black as night, bright orange eyes, and wings that seemed to sparkle like the stars.

**Not really a cliffhanger but a cliffhanger none the less I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I have some more Ideas that I have for other stories so I will most likely have one of those up once Percy finishes his training. I don't want to become overwhelmed so I will probably write down any other ideas I get and start another once I finish a story. I am going to fast forward a majority of Percy's training so expect the introduction to be over and the action to begin around chapter 5 or next update should be next Friday or sometime that weekend. My teachers assigned me a lot of homework for this week so that's why this chapter is up late. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of the Hearth Chapter 3**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Sorry for the delay guys my teacher assigned a crap ton of homework and I wasn't really wanting to write so that's for the delay. However that's the past so on with the chapter.**

Hestia smiled at her son's reaction to his new pet. His jaw was wide open and eyes were as wide as saucers. She chuckled a bit and closed his mouth for him. Hestia put her hand behind her son's back and pushed him along with her.

The dragon looked up at the duo approaching him and seemed to become giddy with excitement. Once near the dragon, Percy tentatively put his hand out to touch the dragon. The second he touched the dragon there was a blinding flash of light. Once it was over Percy opened his eyes.

Percy's Point of View:

I opened my eyes to see the dragon which looked at me like 'what just happened', and I am pretty sure I had the same look. I turned to mom who looked innocent as can be whistling away. I gave her a look and she burst out laughing. Once she calmed down she explained what happened. "The dragon was connected to you the day you were born. Once you touched the dragon you unlocked the connection between you two."

"So that explains it, but what does that do?"

She smiled at my curiosity, "It means, Percy, that you and the dragon are now bound to each other. Which means that you can now speak to each other through your mind, and feel when the other is in danger or pain."

"That is so cool. Thank you so much, mom."

She ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "So what are you going to name him, sweetie?"

I thought for a little bit and narrowed it down to two names. "Mom what do you think is the best, Comet or Nightbane?"

She looked at me sort of funny and said "I am not the one who is being named. Why not ask him?"

So I tired reaching my mind out to the dragon. I was shocked when he replied. "Hi, boss how you doing?"

So I just stood with my mouth agape for a solid minute until my mouth was shut by my mom, again. I smiled sheepishly and reached my mind out again "Um, hello."

"Hey boss! When we leaving, cause I am ready to go."

"Um, I don't know. What do you want me to call you, Nightbane or Comet?"

"Those are some pretty cool names, boss, but my name is Blackjack."

"Oh, ok that's cool."

"So, mom, when will Poseidon be here?"

Right as she was about to reply a man's voice cut in the middle of their chatter? "Did someone call?"

Hestia whispered to Percy "Right now" She then turned towards Poseidon "Hello brother, are you here for Percy all ready?"

"Yes, I am sorry sister, but the council meeting is over and Zeus will soon be able to detect the demigod on Olympus. He would already be able to, if I hadn't had Apollo distract him."

Hestia replied "Fine. Percy I want you to go get your bags and Blackjack and come back here in five minutes, alright?"

"Okay, mom."

Once I was ready and in the living room waiting, my mom bent down to my level and hugged me. Once she was done Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder and another on Blackjack and we were incased in a dull blue light. We then disappeared from my mom's living room and reappeared into a palace underwater.

We landed in the palace I was shocked to see a teenager with two fins sitting in a throne and a regal looking woman who was sitting in a throne next to one that was the same size yet empty. (I didn't know what Amphitrite looked like so she was regal.) She greeted my uncle with a loving smile which quickly turned into a scowl when she noticed me. She then yelled at my uncle. "What is this sign of infidelity doing in my presence?"

Poseidon was quick to explain. "Amphitrite my dear this is not my son he is my sister Hestia's child". She calmed down instantly and smiled at me.

She then asked Poseidon a question, "Why do you have Hestia's son?"

He replied "She fell in love with a mortal who was killed yesterday. We are going to train him so he can protect himself in the real world."

She replied with an "Oh" and proceeded to sit back down.

Poseidon smiled at me and said. "Let's go see your room." He led me to the royal quarters and swiped his hand on a blank wall causing a door to appear. He opened it up to reveal a room identical to the one in my mom's palace. He looked at me and said it was another gift from your mom. He pointed to a door on the left wall. "That door leads to Blackjack's room and the one on the opposite side of the door is your bathroom. Now get to sleep, we start your training first thing tomorrow."

I woke up in a cold sweat from another stupid nightmare. I was about to go back to sleep when Poseidon walked in. "Good, you're already up. Get ready, I will meet you in the throne room in ten minutes. Don't be late."

I nodded my head groggily and I got ready. When I made it to the throne room, Poseidon swiped his hand again underneath his throne that lead to a staircase. At the bottom of the stair case was a training room. Once we were inside he shut the door. He then tossed me a sword that was badly unbalanced and heavy. I was about to hand it back to him when he shook his head.

"If you fight well with that sword then you can fight even better with a proper one. Now, I am going to give you a minor blessing, you will be able to breathe underwater and the pressure won't kill you. I have kept a bubble around you so far but it is draping my energy."

He put a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly had a dull blue glow around me before it was gone as quickly as it came. Poseidon then laughed and said, "Let the training begin."

The arena was immediately flooded with water. The session lasted about an hour until I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

**So I am thinking about making this a percy/artemis story because I have read a lot of those lately and think the Guardian of the hunt idea is overused. I will have a poll on who you guys decide and just so you know I will write another story on whoever loses so those of you who want that can read that. Also I believe I will try to update on a schedule however I think it will become boring if I do that so yeah. I will tell you this though expect an update every two weeks no matter what unless something happens so yeah I am working on the next chapter now so once I finish that and proofread it the chapter will be up. Until then have a happy thanksgiving. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of the Hearth chapter 4.**

**I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does also from now on it is going to always be in Percy's point of view unless I indicate it. **

A year has passed since my training started and it has gone by fairly well. I am now able to beat Triton once in a while, and I am able to move freely through the water. Since my dad died Poseidon has become a father like figure to me.

My mom comes by every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and stayed every other weekend. Using the time to teach me how to control my fire powers. I am able to make things out of fire and am even able to control white fire which even Hephaestus is just now harnessing. Mom also taught me how to heal as good as a minor god of healing, and taught me how to summon and cook food.

Today was my birthday and Poseidon called me to the throne room for a surprise. When I walked in the doors I saw Mom, Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton. Mom quickly came over and crushed me in a hug telling me happy birthday.

Once she was done Poseidon clapped his hands and a table appeared full of my favorite foods. He said, "Dig in everybody."

So we did, once everyone was finished eating Poseidon asked for silence. He looked me in the eyes. "Percy I know you lost your father a year ago and I know that is a hole that can never be fully healed, but I would like to try. Would you honor me by letting me become your adoptive father?"

I nodded my head yes and he smiled at me. "Good now with me being your adoptive father I will give you the powers any of my children would have. Which is control over water, and earthquakes. You will be healed when in water like you are in fire, and you will be able to talk to horses. This might hurt so prepare yourself."

He then shot a blast of blue sea green energy at me which consumed me and tickled at first then becoming gradually painful until I was about to pass out when it suddenly stopped. When I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me.

So I said, "Do I have something on my face?"

That caused Triton to laugh soon followed by everyone else. "What's so funny?"

Mom shook her head, "Nothing honey do you feel different?"

"No."

"Well you look different, here"

She conjured a mirror for me to look at. It seemed like I had grown a couple inches, my muscles seemed more define, and I felt a six pack under my shirt. That wasn't the biggest change though when I looked at my face my eyes changed they were a dark orange with a sea green pupil. I didn't realize my mouth was opened until mom said, "Close your mouth son or you will catch flies."

I shut my mouth and mom said "I think it's time for gifts is it not?" Everyone agreed so mom went first she handed me a watch. When I got it I was about to tell her thank you when she said, "Press the button on the side"

I did, watching as it consumed my arm and body give me some really light weight armor and shield. The armor was like my dagger adamantine with an eternal flame on the chest plate and on my shoulder pads where two tridents crossing each other. On my right hip was a sheath for my dagger and on the left was sheath for my sword. My shin guards were the same as the rest of my armor. I asked my mom, "What about my helmet?"

"You have one, it is just enchanted however though to not restrict your vision. Here take a look." Mom then conjured a mirror

The helmet looked amazing it was a centurion helmet with an orange plume. (If you are curious what I mean look up Greek helmets on google images and it is the fourth one on the right with orange instead of red.) The shield had the same color scheme as my armor, it was just a circular shield with a blank design on the front. I hugged my mom and thanked her profoundly.

My dad was up next, he said, "I know that sword you have been using is terrible so I wanted to make you one. The Cyclops's worked really hard on this and I hope you like it."

He handed me a sword that had the same color scheme as my armor. It was a leaf shaped sword that was perfectly balanced. The grip was black leather and at the end of the pommel was a topaz stone. On the hilt was as the words Anaklusmos or riptide.

Dad said "Now son, while holding the sword it makes your water and fire powers increase, and you are able to channel your powers through the sword. Also the sword will automatically be in your sheath when you activate your armor. When not in use the sword will be in the shape of a pen that will always return to your pocket."

"Thank you so much dad and mom these gifts are awesome."

They replied at the same time, "Your welcome son."

Amphitrite and Triton were up next. Triton said "We enchanted your dagger to be like your sword and increase your powers. We also made it so your dagger is automatically into the sheath on your armor. We also wanted you to have this."

They handed me a debit card, and IPhone 5s. Amphitrite said, "The debit card has unlimited money. The IPhone has three hundred dollars on it and it is untraceable to monsters."

Thank you guys so much, but you didn't have to do this.

Triton blurted out, "Ha I told you guys he would say that. You guys owe me twenty drachmas." Poseidon grumbled slapped Triton upside the head and gave him twenty drachmas. As everyone was laughing there was an ancient and powerful voice that started chuckling as well. That shut everyone up immediately, Triton, Poseidon, and Hestia immediately summoned there symbols of power while Amphitrite ran to get the soldiers, and I got into a battle stance. The voice chuckled even louder and the doors suddenly shut and locked. I was scared but I didn't want whatever this thing was to hurt my family.

The voice seemed to read my thoughts because he said, "He even tries to protect those who cannot die and are more powerful then him your loyalty knows no bounds does it Perseus?"

I asked the thing a question with as much courage as I could, "Who are you, what do you want, and how do you know my name?"

"I see well my name is Chaos, I have been watching you since you were born, and I want to give you a gift of sorts."

I heard the gasps of my family behind me I had not realized that they were bowing until now. As I was about to bow Chaos stopped me. "I do not want you to bow to me I have not earned you respect so until I have you shall not bow to me. Now Perseus I want you to step through this portal that I will open up once we are done talking. Only you can go through because I am only giving you access to my realm. You will not be gone long only an hour in this world."

I nodded my head and a portal opened I hugged my parents and walked through. Once I came out I saw that I was in a meeting of sorts. The man who I believed was Chaos was thirty feet tall and had a suit made of Black that seemed to have galaxies inside.

The rest of the people there where twenty five feet. Combined they all radiated so much power that I wanted to just curl up into a ball. Then Chaos spoke "Percy I sense a hard life ahead of you that you will not be able to handle with the power you have now. So to counter act that one other person and I are going to bless you. I will let that other person bless you first they will become your patron if you accept. A man who had electric blue eyes and a white beard walked up to me. He smelled of ozone and electricity seemed to spark off of him.

He walked up to me while shrinking down to about six feet tall. He put a hand on my shoulder and pain so unimaginable entered my body. It was so excruciating that I was about to pass out, But then the pain stopped and everyone in the room gasped.

"What?" I asked

Chaos chuckled, "Here see for yourself."

He conjured up a mirror and when I looked at myself I was shocked. My muscles were even more defined, I grew a couple more inches and my pupils had electric blue lightning bolts

I turned to the man and told him "Thank you….?"

The man replied, "Ouranus, I have given you my blessing, you now have powers equal to a minor god of lightning and wind. Also I will come by every other week to train you on your powers."

I looked up at the man in awe, "Thank you Ouranus"

"You are welcome Percy."

Chaos then turned to me "My blessing will increase all of your powers to that of a major god's, and you will be able to create and destroy things through your mind. I am also going to make you partially immortal whenever you want it so you don't have to be stuck at this young age. Now does anyone else have anything else to say?"

A man that looked old as time itself replied, "I do Perseus I am going to make it so and hour in your training room is actually a half hour in the real world so you can practice better.

Chaos nodded in approval, "Now Percy your family is probably worried so you better return. I will get in touch if I have a mission for you, and Ouranus will do the same."

After that I walked through the portal and instantly into a hug from my mom shortly followed by dad and then everyone else. Once I was released from the embrace mom turned to me and said, "You had us so worried young man don't you ever do that again. Now tell us what happened."

**Yay longest chapter yet I hope this makes up for the lack of updates so yeah the poll will be up for three more days once chapter five is released where it will then close just so you guys know. Also a new story will be up called "The Eldest God." **


End file.
